bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis
|image = |kanji =一角倒れる！死神の危機 |romaji =Ikkaku taoreru! Shinigami no kiki |episodenumber =220 |chapters =Chapter 326 (from page 4), Chapter 327, Chapter 328 (to page 17) |arc =The Fake Karakura Town arc |previousepisode=Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is... |nextepisode =The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada |japair =May 19, 2009 |engair =September 4, 2011 |opening =Shōjo S |ending =Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite }} is the two hundred and twentieth episode of the Bleach anime. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame loses his fight against Choe Neng Poww, forcing Captain Sajin Komamura to take over his battle. Summary Following Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi's victory over Findorr Calius , the fourth pillar, which was guarded by Ikkaku, is destroyed after Ikkaku loses to Poww, who destroys the pillar. Trying to rush over to Ikkaku, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, stopped by Hisagi, is knocked unconscious by Lieutenant Izuru Kira. As part of the Real Karakura Town begins to appear, Ikkaku, getting up, tries to fight. When Poww demands Ikkaku show him the power he is hiding, Ikkaku refuses to do so. .]] Before Ikkaku is finished off, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba and Captain Komamura of the Seventh Division show up to help him. As Iba throws down small metal poles to stop the reversion of the real Karakura Town, Poww, punching Komamura, activates his Resurrección. After Poww grows much larger, Iba, grabbing Ikkaku, runs off. When Poww tries to smash the two of them with his fist, Komamura, stopping it, flips Poww onto his back, telling Iba to never retreat. As Poww starts to charge a Cero, Komamura, activating his Bankai, blocks it. As Poww fires another Cero, Komamura, blocking, forces it to explode in his mouth. Falling to his knees, Poww is finished off by Komamura's Bankai. As Komamura sheathes his sword, his Bankai fades away. crushes his armrest.]] As Iba tells Ikkaku Komamura's Bankai and Ikkaku's are as different as night and day, Ikkaku is surprised he knows about his Bankai. Saying he knows, but will not tell his captain, Iba, chastising Ikkaku, tells him the mission comes before his personal ideals, so he cannot hide his strength at the cost of the mission. Appearing behind them, Komamura, telling them to calm down, states he is a little hard of hearing today. Elsewhere, Baraggan Louisenbairn, clenching his chair in anger, calls his fallen Fracción useless fools, breaking the skull at the end of his armrest. Arrancar Encyclopedia The segment covers Baraggan's Fracción. Showing the Resurrección of the four recently deceased Fracción: Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama Redder, Findorr, and Poww, Gin crosses them out. When the two last members of Baraggan's Fracción, Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc, barge in, saying it is now their turn to fight, Gin Ichimaru asks them to try not to die. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shūhei Hisagi #Izuru Kira #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Choe Neng Poww #Sajin Komamura #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng #Rangiku Matsumoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (flashback) #Retsu Unohana (flashback) #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Shunsui Kyōraku (flashback) #Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) #Mayuri Kurotsuchi (flashback) #Jūshirō Ukitake (flashback) #Baraggan Louisenbairn Fights *Ikkaku Madarame & Sajin Komamura vs. Choe Neng Poww (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used * Hollow techniques * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * Bankai: * Resurrección used * Navigation Category:Episodes